


Sparty Dogs

by Kumilch



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, alternative universe, dog au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumilch/pseuds/Kumilch
Summary: A collection of drawings with several characters and scenes from the TV-Series Spartacus.The catch? Everybody is a dog ;)





	1. Old Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the Sparty Dogs AU.  
Since it's always been easier for me to draw animals, I picked up the hobby of drawing my all-time favourite characters as canines.
> 
> I've started with the artwork of this alternative universe in 2013 and after a recent rewatch of Spartacus I got into it again!
> 
> I hope some of you find this as entertaining as I do :)  
Enjoy!

All artwork is from 2013/2014.

  
  
**Agron & Nasir**

Agron is a Great Dane (German Mastiff) and Nasir is a Mittelspitz

  


**Spartacus & Gannicus**

Spartacus is a Rhodesian Ridgeback and Gannicus is a Rough Collie

**Naevia & Saxa**

Naevia is a greyhound and Saxa is a Saluki

  
**Gladiators! (Crixus, Spartacus and Varro)**

Crixus is a Rottweiler and Varro a Golden Retriever

**Pirates Sketch! Heracleo & Castus**

Heracleo is a Borzoi and Castus is an Amstaff

Nagron all the way!

Nasir is sleepy...

First snow in Germania <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these old drawings are cringey to look at BUT HEY! I'm proud that I've finished so many pictures with them.  
My new artwork is in the next chapter ;)


	2. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron has to control his emotions when it comes to a certain someone...  
Inspired by some scenes in War of the damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here comes my latest Sparty Dog artwork.  
All drawn during the last month while rewatching Spartacus.
> 
> Have fun with this one :)

**"I have been overreaching in my efforts and would share... if you do not mind."**

Nasir is surprised at Castus' sudden appearance but grateful. 

  
  
**"See fire to life and know my eyes are upon you."**

Agron swallowed his anger and went to help little Laeta instead, even though she had no idea why.

She thanked him nonetheless.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Agron set Castus free and Nasir smiled.

**"Do not fucking cast that look!"**, he warned the smaller dog and headed back to their shared tent.

Nasir was right on his tail and as soon as he caught up he stopped Agron by putting a paw on his chest.

**"Today you settled differences aside and showed mercy and understanding. I have never asked for more."**

He sat up and looked into his lover's moss-green eyes.  
  
**"Gratitude."**

Agron wanted to be angry with Nasir, he simply couldn't.

Soft kisses and whispers of love were so much better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun drawing my babies again after all this time. I've updated their designs a bit.  
Agron is a Great Dane, Nasir is a Mittelspitz, Castus is an Amstaff and Laeta a Toy Poodle.
> 
> I've got some requests as well some other ideas for this AU.  
I hope to upload some new pictures soon!


End file.
